PrOyEcTo: Mewtwo
by DMirime
Summary: El experimento genético más importante y costoso ha escapado. Los científicos y fuerzas que financiaron el experimento se reúnen para saber qué fue lo que les falló.


PROYECTO: MEWTWO

by: Darkness

-.Cualquier comentario al.-

darkmirime@yahoo.com.mx

- Prepárense, que en cinco minutos comenzamos.-

          La gente iba y venía, salía y entraba, todo por la puerta de la gran tienda de campaña que se levantó. En manos llevaban cajas, papales, cables y pantallas. Todos parecían pertenecer a alguna organización,  pues vestían uniformes iguales; negros, desde la primera hasta la última hebra de tela, y con una letra "R" pintada con rojo escarlata al frente de sus camisas. 

          En medio de aquellos que iban y venían sin parar, se encontraban tres personas que sobresalían entre la selva de ropa negra; eran dos hombres y una mujer, todos vestían batas blancas de laboratorio, con una tarjeta de identificación y una insignia de "Genetic Int." 

- Un minuto para empezar.-

          Las tres personas dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y se sentaron en una mesa. Delante suyo habían distintas pantallas acomodadas en estantes y sillas, conectadas entre sí.  Grandes y pequeños cables negros cruzaban la mesa y el suelo de la tienda, conectándose, ya sea con las pantallas, con las bocinas o con los comunicadores.  

          Los guardias de la letra roja se colocaron al rededor de ellos y en la entrada de la tienda, cerrándola con cuidado. Desde adentro, podían escuchar los ruidos de las pisadas que procedían de afuera, junto a los escombros.

- Comienza la teleconferencia.-

          Una a una las pantallas se fueron encendiendo, mostrando el rostro de distintas personas; todas vestidas con trajes de oficina. 

          - ¿Qué es lo que encontraron?? Hablen rápido.- Exigió un hombre, de mirada severa y cabello castaño, aplastado y peinado hacia atrás. 

          - Giovanni! Por Dios! No seas impaciente. Que tu tuviste la culpa de todo esto!.-  Reprochó un hombre, de cabellos violetas y muy rebeldes.

          - Silencio ambos!.- Intervino ana tercera persona.- Dejen que hablen los expertos.-

          - Muchas gracias Sr. Miyamoto.- La mujer que estaba sentada en la mesa se puso en pie.- Puesto que estamos reducidos de tiempo iremos directo al grano.  Han pasado 37 días desde el accidente en Cinnabar, en el cual nuestro "experimento" escapó  y 17 días desde que saliera de manos de Giovanni. No hemos tenido noticias de él hasta el momento. Sin embargo,  al estar revisando las ruinas del laboratorio, aquí, en Cinnabar, hemos encontrado diversos objetos que podrían sernos de utilidad para comprender a nuestro "fugitivo"... Entre otras cosas les presentaremos una grabación, una especie de diario del Dr. Fuji, encargado de la operación de clonación.- 

          Uno de los hombres que se encontraban en la mesa le alcanzó una cajita de metal; en la cual se encontraba un aparato, aparecido a una grabadora de sonidos, pero más compacto  y que se ajustaba a la perfección a una mano humana.  Ella sacó el aparato y lo pasó por enfrente de las pantallas.

          - ¿Cuándo lo encontraron?.- preguntó Miyamoto.

          - Hace unos horas.-

          - De acuerdo .- Habló por primera vez una mujer que se encontraba en la pantalla más grande.- Dra. Collins muéstranos su contenido.-

 Alicia Collins  encendió la grabadora: primeramente escucharon estática, pero poco a poco el ruido se fue transformando en palabras. Era la voz de un hombre, de aproximadamente 40 añas,  se deducía por el timbre de la misma. 

          Y esto fue lo que decía:

           _Proyecto Mewtwo, Día 1, Julio 5 de_"estática"

          - Perdonen, es que tenemos problemas, pues la cinta esta dañada debido a la explosión.- Se excusó la mujer.

_"_estática"_.. por eso me han dado una difícil misión para la ingeniería genética: la clonación. Se me ha proporcionado un laboratorio altamente avanzado, la documentación pertinente y un material con suficiente información genética para llevar a cabo tal actividad.  El objetivo principal es obtener un clon del legendario Pokémon Mew, y alterarlo de tal forma que su poder se multiplique... pero además de esto, me tomaré la libertad de trabajar en otra clonación, un poco más personal; mi hija Ai, quien murió hace siete años en un accidente de coche. El experimento comenzará mañana.  _

          La Dra. Collins detuvo la grabación "Es aquí, también, donde queremos hablar. No se autorizó la clonación de humanos".

          - Eso es muy cierto Giovanni.- Objetó Miyamoto,- En ningún momento se te autorizó eso... .-

- ¿Por qué le diste permiso al Dr. Fuji.- Preguntó la tercera persona de las pantalla, cuyo nombre era Sakaki, 

          El interrogado gruñó. – Era la única manera de convencerlo, para que nos prestará sus servicios.- 

          - Pero está prohibida la clonación humana! No quiero que vuelvas a tomar ninguna decisión sin antes consultar a la junta.- Le dijo el hombre de cabellos rebeldes.

          - De todas manera las clonaciones son ilegales.- Dijo la mujer de la gran pantalla.- Y el equipo Rocket se especialista en romper las reglas. Buena decisión Giovanni, sin embargo Miyamoto tiene razón, para la próxima comunícamelo.- 

          - Así será, Señora.- El hombre inclinó la cabeza, sonriéndole con malicia a Miyamoto.  

          - Eso espero. Bien, continuemos.-

          _Proyecto Mewtwo, Día 2._

_          Hemos sacado de un pelo de Mew, que se encontraba fosilizado, el material para la clonación. Sin embargo debido al tiempo, este tenía demasiado secuencias incompletas, por lo que las hemos rellenado con ADN creado dentro de las instalaciones. No sabemos cual sea el resultado, pero esperemos que funcione...  _

          - Páralo.- Apuntó Sakaki.- ¿Se puede hacer eso?.-

          - Nuestro experto en genética nos lo dirá.-La Dra. Alicia le permitió la palabra al hombre que se encontraba junto a ella: Armad Leninabad.

          - Normalmente en laboratorios tan sofisticados todo el posible. Para crear ADN se necesita por lo menos una base animal (no se que habrán utilizado en este caso) y después de mezcla con material sintético.-   

          - De acuerdo. Continua, pero adelanta un poco.- 

          _Proyecto Mewtwo, Día 7._

_          Ah funcionado!!! Lo hemos logrado!!  Somos dioses!!! Hemos clonado un Pokémon. El sujeto 4, al cual decidimos llamar Mewtwo (por obvias razones), ha gestado dentro del tubo. Lo que tenemos delante de nosotros es una pequeña semilla, muy parecida al feto humano, pero con características felinas. Su temperatura la mantenemos regular y procuramos vigilarlo siempre, de hecho las cámaras lo monitorean día y noche... Por otra parte, ha sido mucho más sencilla la clonación de Ai-two, ella se desarrolla con increíble rapidez._  

          - Sólo le tomó siete días crear al Pokémon?.- Preguntó Miyamoto con gran curiosidad.

          - No. Si recuerda aquí menciona "sujeto 4", tubo que haber habido tres intentos más antes de que el verdadero funcionara.-

          - Por lo tanto sería Mewfour, no Mewtwo.- Agregó en forma de broma Sakaki.  

          _Proyecto Mewtwo, Día 20._

_          Hemos inyectado con mucho cuidado por medio de unas pinzas y agujas especiales, un líquido que se nos fue enviado por la compañía que está financiando esto. El líquido es denominado "Flic-9ª" , no sé para que sirva, pero órdenes son órdenes. Sin embargo no se notó ningún cambio en las horas que siguieron y el feto ha crecido ya bastante, por lo que podemos distinguir muy bien todas sus facciones...  Ai-two, el desarrollo de ella es impresionante, este "Flic-9ª" la ha acelerado increíblemente, ya tiene la apariencia de un bebe de cuatro meses._

          - Así que siempre sí le enviaste el líquido experimental "Flic-9ª". No creía que tuvieras las agallas, Giovanni.- 

          - Cállate Miyamoto!!.- Gruñó Giovanni.- No tienes por qué opinar nada!.- 

          - Me estoy cansando de callarlos.- La mujer de la gran pantalla volvió a hablar.

          - Lo sentimos señora.- Dijeron al mismo tiempo Miyamoto & Giovanni. 

          - Dra. Collins, adelante lo pertinente, por favor, queremos escuchar los efectos  de estos líquidos.- 

          - Como usted desee.-   La mujer colocó otra cinta dentro de la grabadora, adelantó un poco y después apretó el botón para que todos escucharan.

          _Proyecto Mewtwo, Día 100._

_          Este "Flic-9ª" no ha dejado de sorprenderme.  Mewtwo ha experimentado un gran cambio, no se parece en nada a las fotos del legendario Mew; es realmente pequeño (y algunas de mis colaboradoras dicen que tierno y adorable), con tres dedos en sus manos, sus brazos son largos a diferencia del Pokémon mitológico, el color de su pelaje corto es un lila muy claro, y su rabo es curioso, pero como se encuentra enrollado casi no lo distinguimos.  _

_          Por su lado, Ai-two, ya ha crecido hasta la edad de dos años, y comienza a tratar de comunicarse con nosotros. Oh, mi hija, tan linda como la recuerdo. Me dedico durante las noches a  enseñarla a hablar y el significado de muchas cosas. Ella es tan alegre a pesar de vivir dentro de un tubo... como me gustaría poder sacarla y llevármela muy lejos..._

          - Eso es imposible, no es cierto?.- Preguntó la figura de la pantalla. 

          - Por supuesto.- Contestó Leninabad.- Con cien días de vida todavía es muy inestable. Podría causarle un gran trauma el sacarla de un tubo lleno de cierto líquido especial a un "mundo de aire", como a los niños al nacer, pero el problema aquí sería que ella ya tiene capacidad de recordar... alterar su estado de vida podría desintegrarla.- 

_Proyecto Mewtwo, Año 1, Día 3._

_          Mewtwo ha abierto por primera vez los ojos! Son de un extraño violeta. Es el Pokémon más hermoso que he visto en toda mi vida, su tamaño es el mismo que el de mi pequeña Ai-two, que ya parece una niña de cuatro años, y ya habla...  El Pokémon clonado ha reaccionado bien a los estímulos, por lo que podemos deducir que tiene muy buenos reflejos, un agudo sentido de vista y olfato, y una capacidad intelectual asombrosa..._

          "estática"

          _A pesar de la advertencia de los otros científicos he decidido colocar a Mewtwo y a Ai-two en tubos vecinos, para ver la reacción de ambos y..._

"estática"

          - ¿Y? ¿Y qué? Arregla esa cosa!.- Gritó Giovanni golpeando la pantalla.

          _El resultado me tiene sin palabras. Ai-two ha establecido comunicación con Mewtwo (o fue al revez?) bueno, no lo se, pero puedo apostar mi trabajo a que pueden hablar entre sí.  Puedo verlos... Es... es impresionante la interacción de ambos...  tengo que describir esto: ella coloca una de sus pequeñas manos en el cristal del tubo, frente al Pokémon, él la mira indeciso, después observa sus patas delanteras y las coloca en el mismo lugar donde mi niña tenía la suya. Ambos sonríen. ¡Es la primera sonrisa de este Pokémon!... un momento, Mewtwo parece deprimido de repente... _

          - ¿Cuándo sucedió esto?- Preguntó alzando la voz Giovanni- A mi no me lo informaron.-

          - Tal vez no quería que lo supieras, lo cual me parece muy lógico.- Agregó con cizaña Miyamoto.-

          - Nosotros tampoco estábamos enterados.- Dijo la Dra. Alicia señalando a sus compañeros.- y pronto descubrirán el por qué esta información se mantuvo en secreto.-

          - ¿Tenía algún motivo en particular?.- Preguntó Sakaki. 

          - Me temo que sí.-

          - Una relación Pokémon / humano... me parece tierno.- Agregó la mujer de la pantalla, ante la asombrada mirada de todos los presentes. Ella, la JEFA SUPREMA del "Equipo Rocket" (y madre de Giovanni) mostrando algún tipo de sentimiento... eso sí era algo extraño y asombroso.- Continúe Dra Collins.-   

          _Proyecto Mewtwo, Año 1, Día 10._

_          A sucedido algo que ha superado todas nuestras expectativas. Mewtwo aprendió a hablar, se comunica por medio de su mente, pero comprende perfectamente las palabras. Ai-two fue quien le enseñó... estoy orgulloso de mi pequeña. Y no sólo eso, la comunicación entre ambos es cada vez mayor.  Se enseñan cosas mutuamente, para conocer el mundo mejor._

          - ¿Fue ella quien le enseñó a hablar a ese Pokémon?.- Dijo Miyamoto, todavía sin creerlo del todo. 

          - Parece que sí. Aunque me resulta algo difícil de creer.- Agregó Sakaki.

          - Guarden silencio, por favor.- Dijo la Dra. Collins.- Con esta parte entenderán el por qué no se dijo nada acerca de Ai-two.- 

          _Proyecto Mewtwo, Año 1, Día 15._

_          Dios! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que morir??? ¿Acaso estoy destinado a no tener a mi hija junto a mi? Mi pequeña... mi pequeña Ai-two murió hoy en la mañana. Desde hace días ya había reportado su inestabilidad, la habíamos atendido lo mejor que pudimos, pero... aún así ella murió._

_          Es extraño, pero creo que Mewtwo lo resiente de la misma manera que yo. Creo que quería mucho a mi niña. Sí, lo comprendo, ella era su única amiga._

          La sala permaneció en silencio. 

Giovanni prendió un cigarra y observó a los demás. Al poco rato exhaló un pequeño aro de humo gris, que subió al techo de su habitación y bajó a la altura de su cabeza. 

          - Así que por eso no lo mencionó y no me dijo nada.-

          - Exacto.- Agregó la Dra. Alicia.- Según me han informado, Mewtwo volvió a caer en un especie de sueño y no despertó hasta el fatídico día de la explosión. Casi un año después.-

          _Proyecto Mewtwo, Año 2, Día 1._

_          No se cuento tiempo ha pasado desde que estoy esperando esto. Me acaban de informar que Mewtwo ha despertado..._

          "Estática"

          _Por Dios! Nunca en mi vida había visto ojos como estos..._ "estática" _.... ojos violetas y agresivos..._

          "Estática"

          _.... Se ha salido de control!!! Necesitamos ayuda!!!...._ (Extraños ruidos de explosiones y gritos)

          "Estática"

          _... Queríamos crear al Pokémon más poderoso del mundo..._ (el sonido de un fuego creciendo y varias explosiones más) _... y lo hemos conseguido..._

"Estática"

          Se volvió a crear un silencio sepulcral en la habitación, que fue roto por el sonido de una alarma.

          - ¿Qué está sucediendo?.- preguntaron quienes  estaban detrás de las pantallas.

          Un hombre entró por la puerta y, con la respiración irregular anunció: "Hemos localizado a Mewtwo, se dirige hacia acá!".  

          - ¿Qué?!!.-

          - Evacuen inmediatamente la isla!.- Gritó la jefa suprema al momento de apagar su pantalla.

- Queda cerrada la sexta reunión con referente al "Proyecto Mewtwo".-

FIN 

por ahora.


End file.
